


Lolipop

by Aratte, AsakuraHannah



Series: AraKura [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Shota, Underage Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari libur bersama Eren cilik, Levi, dan lolipopnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lolipop

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: AoT belongs to Hajime Isayama. We take no profit.
> 
> LOLIPOP  
> Warnings- PWP R18, Pedo, SHOTA!EREN, Om Levi, LOLIPOP, PEDO LOLIPOP  
> Roleplayed By- Aratte and AsakuraHannah

 

"Levi-saaaan, aku ingin permen."

"Ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini? Aku bisa dimarahi Carla kalau gigimu sampai bolong"

"Kemarin Levi _-san_ hanya memberiku dua bungkus. Aku mau satu lagi." Eren menarik pinggiran kemeja Levi, memintanya duduk berjongkok.

"Tidak lagi, Eren. Lagipula, untuk apa kamu datang ke sini? Rumahmu di sebelah, mainlah di apartemenmu sendiri. Biarpun ini hari libur, bukan berarti kamu bisa seenaknya masuk dan memakan permen orang."

"Levi _-san_ janji mau main denganku? Aku ingin permen. Ini hari libur jadi aku ingin main dengan Levi _-san_!" Eren menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Levi.

Tidak ingin bocah itu tambah ribut, Levi menghela napas. "Lepas sepatumu sebelum kau masuk, bocah! Permen tidak akan kuberi bila kamu tidak rapi."

"Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." Eren berlari-lari di dalam apartemen Levi, masih bersepatu, duduk seenaknya di atas sofa.

Levi menggeram atas kenakalan bocah itu. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa dia membolehkan bocah itu masuk setiap hari. Duduk di sebelah Eren, tangannya memaksa bocah itu menatapnya. "Bocah, kau dengar tidak apa yang kukatakan barusan? Kau tidak mendapatkan permen bila tidak melepas sepatu

"Tijak mawu." Eren menggembungkan pipinya, mencoba bersiul seperti om-om, tapi gagal.

Levi mendengus melihat ekspresinya Eren. Dia memegang sepatunya, membukanya perlahan. "Jelek sekali ekspresimu itu, terus seperti itu dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun."

Eren mengerjapkan matanya yang bulat kehijauan. "Kenapa harus melepas sepatu? Ini sepatu baru. Masih bersih." Eren menendang-nendang ke arah Levi--hanya bermain.

"Kau harus belajar bersih, Eren, sekali pun ini sepatu barumu. Jadi kau ingin pamer rupanya? Atau kau sengaja ingin aku melepaskan sepatu untukmu hm? Apalagi yang ingin dilepas setelah ini? Kaos kakimu?"

"Tidak, Levi _-san_! A-Aku bisa lepas sepatuku sendiri." Eren menggembungkan pipinya lagi. "Aku sudah besar!" Eren mencopot sepatu dan melemparkannya ke belakang sofa.

"Bagus, anak baik. Kau kesini hanya ingin permen kan? Aku tidak punya banyak permen, kalau lolipop aku ada. Kau ingin aku membuka lolipop untukmu juga?"

"Aku ke sini..." Eren merapatkan kedua kaki dan mengayunkannya, menatap malu-malu Levi dari balik helaian poni yang halus. "...Aku merindukan Levi _-san_. Aku ingin bermain dengannya." Eren menggigit bibir. "Um, lolipop pun tak apa."

Levi tersenyum tipis, dia membelai rambut halus Eren. "Kau tahu di mana lolipop itu, Eren. Sudah berapa kali?" Levi membawa tangan Eren menuju retsleting celananya.

Eren meneguk ludah, lalu menarik tangannya. "Um, ha-hari ini aku ingin permen yang manis," kata Eren, pipinya agak merona merah muda. Kakinya masih bergoyang-goyang dari atas sofa. "Bukan permen Levi."

Levi tersenyum tipis. "Begitu... Kau ini banyak maunya..." Levi menghela nafas, dia tidak ingin memaksa bocah itu, tapi Levi tidak bisa melupakan mata hijaunya yang bercahaya antusias.

Levi mengambil batang permen yang tersisa di atas meja, Eren membeli banyak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia membuka permen itu dan menyuruh untuk Eren menjilatinya

Senyum ceria menghias wajah polos belia Eren. "Terima kasih Levi _-san_." Ia langsung membuka lebar mulutnya dan memasukkan permen lolipop kecokelatan. "Mmmm!" Eren menghisap kuat-kuat. "Manis."

Membelai rambut Eren, dia memandangi wajah ceria itu dengan senyuman kecil, berharap bahwa yang dijilatinya itu lollipopnya sendiri.

Eren duduk di atas pangkuan Levi, mengulum permen. "Levi _-san_ tidak mau permen?"

"Eren, pintar sekali kau duduk di atasku seperti itu. Kau tidak merasakan apa pun, huh?" Dia menyentil kecil dahi Eren. Merasakan sang bocah dengan santainya duduk tepat di atas kejantanannya yang saat ini sedang menegang

"Um?" Eren membulatkan mata, menggesekkan bokongnya di atas pangkuan Levi. "Permennya manis, Levi _-san_."

"Eren, kau sengaja, bocah! Turun kau sekarang."

"Sengaja apanya?" Dahi Eren berkerut. "Kenapa Levi _-san_ membentakku." Mata Eren mulai berair.

Levi menahan nafas ketika mata Eren membulat, berurai air mata. Dia memegang bocah itu agar tidak jatuh. "Sebentar, kau lebih baik jaga jarak dariku saat ini, Eren." Dia menarik permen eren dari mulutnya, tangannya mengangkat bocah itu untuk turun dari pengkuannya

"Fuwah--" Eren mendelik, kebingungan. "Kenapa permennya diambil?! Levi _-san_!" Eren mencakar-cakar dada bidang pria itu.

"Eren, jangan berontak. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menghisap lollipop sendirian di rumah? Aku perlu waktu sendiri. Kau tidak ingin menghisap lollipopku kan? Jadi sebaiknya kau ambil lollipop manismu ini dan pulang kerumah. Aku ada kencan.. dengan tangan kananku." Levi bergumam, 'kenapa wajahnya manis sekali, sial...'

"Kencan? dengan tangan kanan? permainan seperti apa itu?" Eren menendang-nendang lutut dan paha Levi. "Kenapa tidak mau bermain denganku?!"

"Yah permainan yang bahkan kau belom bisa lakukan krn kau belum merasakannya di usiamu itu. Jangan bilang kau ingin diajari."

"Aku sudah dewasa!" jerit Eren. Ia berkacak pinggang dengan kedua kakinya melebar. "Aku bisa melakukan permainan Levi _-san_." Eren menghela napas kekanakan. "Lagipula aku ingin bermain dengan Levi _-san_."

"Eren, kau... baiklah, kemari, mengingat kau sudah bisa mengulum lollipopku, sini kuajari. Kita main sesuatu yang baru." Levi membiarkan bocah itu naik ke ranjangnya

"Yeah!" Eren menaiki ranjang Levi, duduk dengan menggenjot-genjot pernya. "Kita akan bermain apa?"

"Buka celanamu Eren." Levi memerintah.  
.  
.  
Antusias bermain, Eren membuka resleting celananya sendiri, langsung menurunkan celananya. "Aku sudah lepas celana."

"Celana dalam mu juga, lihat aku." Levi menarik turun resleting celananya sendiri, memperlihatkan organ dewasanya kepada Eren. Bocah itu memandang antusias.

"Baiklah. Celana dalam, err--" Eren menurunkan celana dalam motif pesawat terbangnya.

"Lipat yang benar celana dan celana dalammu dan taruh di situ." Dia mengajari bocah itu sedemikian rupa.

Eren mengangguk, berlutut di tempat tidur dan melipat celana panjang dan celana dalamnya sekaligus, diletakkan di sudut ranjang.

"Lakukan seperti biasa, Eren, Aku ingin kau menghisap lollipopku sementara kau melakukan gerakan mengocok seperti ini kepada penis milikmu, contohlah aku" Levi memperagakan gerakan tangan naik turun dan meremas kecil kepada penisnya sendiri.

"Um... baik." Eren membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya yang mungil ke hadapan batang permen lolipop kolosal. Tangannya ia arahkan ke organ mininya sendiri, mengelus-elus seperti mengocok. "Nnh." Eren menjulurkan lidahnya, basah dan kemerahan, disapukan ke puncak organ milik Levi.

Levi mengacak acak rambut sang bocah, dia menjilat jari telunjuknya sebelum mengulum jarinya sendiri sampai basah. Berusaha agar suaranya sendiri tertahan, Levi menggeram pelan, merasakan lidah mungil itu menghisap kepala lolipopnya.

"Umm." Eren menjawab dengan erangan kecil, ia berusaha memasukkan lolipop Levi yang melebihi kapasitas melewati deretan gigi susunya. Gerakan tangannya tidak berhenti. Sambil menatap Levi di atasnya, tanpa sadar Eren menaikkan bokongnya ke udara. "Hhn."

"Eren, good boy. Kamu dengarkan saja kata-kataku ini, sekarang berbaringlah dan buka kakimu lebar. Aku ingin kamu merasakan kenikmatan ini." Dia mendorong Eren untuk berbaring lebih nyaman di ranjang, menatap kedua mata zamrud yang sangat ingin tahu itu. Jari besarnya yang basah itu menjamah lubang mungil Eren ketika bocah itu membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

Bocah itu melirik ke selangkangannya sendiri. "Levi _-san_... Di mana Kau menyentuhku?" Eren melihat jari-jari Levi membelai bagian bokongnya Eren membuka kakinya lebih lebar. "Apa aku sudah boleh...nn...berhenti menyentuh *PIIP* ku?"

Nafas Levi memburu, dia mengecup kening Eren ketika bocah itu merintih akan sentuhannya. Jarinya menekan masuk perlahan.

"Jangan berhenti, Eren. Kau tidak ingin merasakan sakit, bukan? Menyentuh burung kecilmu rasanya nikmat bukan? Jika kau berhenti, maka kau kalah." 'Sebutan bagi anak-anak harus diperhalus' Pikir Levi agar bocah itu tidak berhenti. Levi tahu Eren tidak suka kalah. Sedikit demi sedikit jarinya masuk perlahan, dikecupnya pipi mulus Eren selagi jarinya menelusup ke dalam lubang sempit itu.

"Nhh. Ja-jari Levi _-san_ , panjang dan basah...kenapa dimasukkan ke sana??" Eren menggeliat pelan. Jantungnya mulai menggebu sedikit lebih cepat. Kedua tangan mungil Eren menggapai pundak Levi, mencengkeramnya. "Levi _-san_...! Jangan terlalu da-dalam, rasanya aneh."

"Kalau tidak dalam tidak kan enak. Jangan khawatir, awalnya memang aneh rasanya, tapi lama kelamaan rasanya sangat enak." Ibu jarinya mengusap tangan Eren yang mencengkeram pundaknya. Tampaknya tindakan itu membuat sang bocah tenang. "Jariku panjang dan basah, hm? Kalau kau membiarkanku masuk lebih dalam, akan lebih terasa enaknya, Eren."

Mata bulat Eren bergerak-gerak, melihat penasaran ke selangkangannya. Jari Levi bergerak-gerak maju mundur. Di dalam tubuhnya, ia bisa merasakan jari itu menekuk dan menggeliat. Eren menelan ludah. "Levi _-san_." Ia memeluk pria itu. "A-Aku takut."

"Tidak perlu takut, Eren. Aku akan perlahan dan tidak akan membuatmu terluka. Kau bisa merasakannya, Eren?" Levi memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam, membuat bocah itu melonjak kaget. Pekikannya membuat Levi menegang. Dia meneguk ludah memandang Eren menggeliat di bawahnya. Tangannya secara tidak sengaja menjamah penisnya sendiri.

Levi menyeka air mata Eren dengan jarinya, dia tersenyum singkat sebelum membelai kepala Eren. Menghela nafas panjang, dikecupnya pipi kemerahan bocah itu dan pindah ke bibirnya. Jarinya tidak berhenti keluar masuk. Dia ingin masuk, seandainya saja Eren mengingat bagaimana saat saat pertama kali dirinya kehilangan keperjakaannya di masa lalu, dia tidak perlu khawatir akan reaksi bocah itu.

"Eren, aku ingin kau mengingat bagaimana kau menikmati tiap gerakan dan desahan yang kau lakukan pada burung kecilmu itu. Aku ingin masuk,,, seandainya saja kau bisa mengingat sedikit saja saat-saat kita bercinta pertama kalinya masa itu..."

"Unghh." Kedua matanya terpejam saat bibirnya terpaut dengan milik Levi yang hangat. Pipinya merah padam dan napasnya langsung tersengal, liur menetes dari bibirnya yang bengkak. "Le-Levi _-san_." Kedua alis Eren bertaut. "Bercinta... masa lalu?" Isi kepala Eren sedang merangkum apa maksud perkataan Levi. Mungkinkah itu adalah permainan kata? "Bercinta masa lalu itu ap--ahhn." Eren menggelinjang ketika jari Levi menjamah bagian sensitif di dalam tubuhnya. Eren langsung meraih organ mungilnya yang berdenyut. "Levi _-san_ kumohon ke-keluarkan jarinya?" pinta Eren.

Bibir Levi membentuk senyum kecil, mendengar Eren tersengal menanyakan perkataan yang barusan diucapkannya. Dia mendesah ketika jarinya menyentuh titik sensitif Eren. Anak itu menggeliat di bawahnya, keinginannya untuk dilepaskan membuatnya lebih terangsang.

"Rasanya bagaimana, Eren? Enak bukan? Jangan hiraukan perkataanku, Eren. Kau konsentrasi saja, jangan hentikan tanganmu itu. Aku akan masuk, atur nafasmu. Rivaille menarik tangannya keluar, Dia menyentuh ujung kejantanannya itu menekan lubang mungil Eren. Rivaille menggeram ketika bocah itu meliukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke bawah, penasaran akan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Levi _-san_?" Eren melihat ujung ereksi Levi yang licin digesekkan di depan bukaan kecilnya. Eren melotot. "Levi _-san_ akan memasukkan lolipopnya ke dalam sana?!" pekik Eren. "Tidak akan muat! Levi _-san_ sangat besar! Dan kenapa harus dimasukkan ke sana?"

"Eren, jangan panik. Tentu saja akan muat, kalau kau tidak takut, tidak tegang, dan percaya padaku. Tenang saja, Eren. Rasanya akan nikmat, sama rasanya seperti jariku yang telah menjamah bagian sensitif yang kau rasakan barusan. Kau bereaksi sangat polos." Rivaille membelai rambut bocah itu penuh kasih sayang. Dirinya menekan masuk ke dalam Eren, sedikit demi sedikit. Semakin dalam semakin sempit, Rivaille mendengar erangan bocah itu, dia menepuk kepala Eren, berusaha menenangkannya

"Ahh. Levi _-san_!" Bola mata Eren membelalak terbuka, air matanya tumpah. "Rasanya penuh dan sesak. Jangan dimasukkan terlalu dalam, Levi _-san_. Auuh." Eren menggerakkan kedua kakinya dan meremas pahanya sendiri. "Levi _-san_ sangat besar..."

Levi mendengus kecil, dia mendekap Eren, mencium wangi susu dan sabun mandi. Eren akan memiliki bau yang lebih dewasa setelah ini. Levi menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

"Eren, kau harus tenang Eren. Jangan khawatir, semakin dalam akan semakin enak. Eren, kau percaya padaku 'kan? Apa aku pernah menyakitimu? Rasa sakitnya akan hilang jika kau menenangkan dirimu." Levi mengecup hidung Eren, turun ke pipi, dan ke dagu kecilnya. Mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan lengan baju, Levi menghela nafas ketika dia mendorong perlahan. Bocah itu gemetar di dalam dekapannya. Levi membelai sayang, tidak ingin kekasihnya dari kehidupan yanh lalu membencinya.

"B-Benarkah rasanya akan menjadi enak?" Eren memeluk pundak lebar di atasnya. Menahan sakit dan rasa takutnya dengan cara meremas lengan kekar Levi. "Aku tidak takut sakit dan aku adalah pemberani! Ta-tapi rasanya...aneh." Eren meneguk ludah sambil meraba-raba perut bawahnya yang kini agak menonjol. "Apakah Levi _-san_ juga merasa aneh."

"Anak baik tidak akan merasa takut. Tentu saja akan menjadi lebih enak, kau akan tahu ketika aku semakin menjelajah bagian terdalam dirimu, membuatmu memekik kegirangan. Jadi, lemaskan ototmu agar aku bisa masuk." Levi mengelus pipi Eren yang kemerahan dengan ibu jarinya. Jemari Levi memainkan burung kecil Eren yang terbengkalai, menginginkannya merasa nikmat diantara rasa sakit. "Aku juga merasa aneh, karena itu adalah Kau, makanya aku merasa aneh. Perasaan yang sulit dikatakan, bukan? Sedikit lebih baik Eren?"

"Levi _-san_... Levi _-san_ semakin dalam." Eren meliukkan tubuhnya sehingga kakinya bisa merekah lebih lebar dan kejantanan Levi bisa leluasa menembus kerapatannya. "Bagaimana caranya melemaskan ototku? Ahhn--Ja-jangan sentuh di sana, Levi _-san_. Rasanya geli." Ditangkapnya pergelangan tangan Levi, Eren menggeleng terengah.

"Nngh Eren, benar begitu, buka kakimu lebar lebar. Kau sudah melemas tanpa kau sadari." Levi tidak menghiraukan Eren, tangannya meremas organ kecil itu perlahan, naik turun. Sementara dia menarik penisnya kelaur sedikit dan masuk kembali, membuat Eren memekik kaget.

Wajah Eren berkerut-kerut menahan gejolak tubuh yang tidak ia pahami. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Ahhnn Levi _-san_! Rasanya seperti ingin ke toilet. Ra-rasanya aneh!" Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Eren menatap nanar ke arah tangan Levi yang mengocok organ mungilnya, dan merasakan perpanjangan tubuh Levi meluncur keluar dari lubangnya. "hhh Levi _-san_! Aku-- Aku!! tidak tahu! Aku harus apa?!"

"Secepat itu, Eren? Anak kecil memang cepat. Biarkan perasaan itu terus bereaksi, Eren. Aku ingin kau tetap seperti itu. Itu bukan hal yang buruk, tidak usah panik." tangan Levi bergerak semakin cepat ketika Eren menggeliat. Pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat, dinding Eren terasa semakin sempit, Levi mendesah, gesekan keluar masuk semakin sulit kedalam. Matanya menatap Eren yang memandangnya sayu. Dia sempat kaget merasakan Eren mengelus pipinya dengan tangannya yang kecil.

Eren membawa wajah Levi ke arahnya. Liur menetes dari bibirnya yang membuka pelan. "Levi _-san_...aku dapat merasakan Levi _-san_ bergerak-gerak di dalam sana." Bola matanya yang hijau jernih berkedip pelan, menatap selangkangannya lalu ke wajah Levi yang berkeringat. Pria itu sedang berusaha bergerak sehalus mungkin. Jantung Eren berdebar kuat. Rasanya berbeda dari bermain lari-larian di lapangan.

Setetes lagi air mata meluncur jatuh membasahi pipi kenyal kemerahan Eren, yang langsung dikecup oleh Levi. Gerakan tangan itu menguat sampai Eren merasa sensasi aneh untuk melepaskan cairan dari alat kelaminnya.

"Ahhng!!" Eren tiba-tiba meliukkan tubuhnya dan berpegangan erat kepada Levi, mendesah, " _H-Heichou_."

Levi tersentak kaget mendengar kata ' _Heichou_ ' keluar dari mulut Eren. Matanya membelalak kaget, dia sempet menghentikan gerakan yang dilakukannya. Menatap eren tidak percaya, bocah itu barusan memanggil gelar masa lalunya.

"Eren, kau ingat, Eren?" Levi memeluk Eren kesekian kalinya, rasanya tidak ingin melepaskannya. Walaupun itu hanya sejenak, walau hanya panggilan kosong, kemungkinan Eren bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang barusan dikatakannya, tapi hanya itu saja sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Eren, katakan secara jelas bahwa kau mengingatnya Eren. Kau ini, semakin sempit saja disini... Aku hampir mencapai batas." Levi mencium bibir Eren, menjilatinya saat Eren membuka mulutnya, mengerang pelan. Levi memberi jarak untuknya menjawab.

"Mmnnn. Levi _-san_?" Eren megap-megap di tengah ciuman panasnya. Dagunya banjir liur, disekanya dengan punggung tangan. "Ingat apa? Apa yang kulupakan??" Eren membalas pelukan erat Levi. Hangat. Debaran jantung pria itu berdenyut di atas tubuhnya sendiri. Eren merintih lebih kuat merasakan hentakan Levi dari dalam. "Levi _-san_ semakin kencang..."

Pandangan kecewa mewarnai wajah Levi. Pria itu tersenyum singkat, dia mengusap rambut eren and mengecup keningnya. "Tidak apa, Eren. Aku hanya ingin tahu sesuatu yang tidak penting. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah dirimu. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Jauh lebih nikmat sekarang, bukan?" Menghela nafas, Levi mengepal tangannya pada seprei, dia menutup mata merasakan dinding Eren berdenyut denyut memijat organ dewasanya di dalam. Sempit. Panas. Nikmat. Levi mendesah rendah.

"Rasanya aneh, ta-tapi..." Eren menatap bagaimana tubuhnya Levi dan menyatu, pipi Eren panas membara. "Di dalam sana Levi _-san_ terasa membengkak dan...bergerak-gerak. Tidak tahu apa nama permainan ini tapi aku merasa panas dan lemah," jawab Eren jujur, wajah letihnya menghadap Levi. Jemarinya yang mungil membelai pipi Levi. "Rasanya...ahh... aku pernah merasakan yang seperti ini tapi aku lupa."

Eren menutup sebelah matanya, merasakan sensasi enak menjurus dari selangkangannya hingga ke ubun-ubun kepala. Organ Levi yang terus bergerak membuat badannya gemetar dan organ kecilnya ingin mengeluarkan cairan lagi. "Rasanya... e-enak. Kalau Levi _-san_? Apa yang Levi _-san_ rasakan?"

Levi menyeringai, dia menjilat air liur di sisi mulut Eren, membersihkannya. "Aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Eren. Rasanya aneh bercampur dengan rasa enak yang hanya dapat kurasakan bila aku bersamamu, Eren. Apa kau merasa demikian? Apa kau mau menuntaskan ini berdua, Eren?" Hentakan pinggulnya semakin cepat, Levi mengulum dan menjilati bibir mungil Eren dan pipi yang kenyal itu. Sang bocah tidak mengingat bagaimana rasanya mereka bercinta jauh sebelum hari ini. Ingatan masa lalunya. Hati Levi merasa perih namun bahagia.

"Eren, apa kau ingin terus bersamaku, Eren?"

"Aku ingin bersama Levi _-san_. Aku ingin terus bersama Levi _-san_." Eren mengerang-erang, mendukung gerakan Levi dengan cara melingkarkan kakinya yang mungil ke pinggang Levi, seolah-olah ia pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. "Kenapa Levi _-san_ semakin kencang. Tubuhku terasa aneh dan gemetaran. Panas, Levi _-san_. Ahhn. Aku--aku menyukaimu, Levi _-san_!" Eren membenamkan wajahnya ke dada pria itu.

"Eren, aku mencintaimu, Eren. Jangan pernah lupakan itu, Kau mencengkeramku sangat kuat.Ngh-"

Perpanjangan tubuh Levi terasa lebih bengkak dari yang sebelumnya, hentakannya mengencang, dan Levi mengerang pelan. Rintihan Eren menguat, sambil berpegangan pada Levi ia mengintip apa yang terjadi di antara kedua kakinya. "Ahhnn Levi _-san_.. Levi _-san_ rasanya di dalam sana jadi basah sekali." Untuk beberapa saat Levi menegang, dan Eren merasakan sejumlah cairan meluap dari dalam. "Ah! Levi _-san_?! Rasanya penuh sekali.

Levi menggeram, cairan susu kental mengalir dari lubang mungil Eren ketika dia menarik penisnya keluar. Levi mengocok cepat, mengarahkan kepala lolipopnya tepat pada celah lubang Eren. Sebelum bocah itu berkata apapun, Levi mengusap wajahnya ke dada anak itu, menciumi bau susu campur keringat sekarang. Dia tersenyum kecil, "Eren...bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Rasanya... aku tidak mengerti rasanya. Penuh dan basah." Eren ngos-ngosan, merasakan cairan Levi menetes keluar. "Apakah Levi _-san_ merasa senang dengan permainannya? Kalau ya, aku pun begitu." Ujung kemeja Levi ditariknya. "Permainan ini namanya apa?"

Levi berusaha menahan tawa ketika dia mendengar pertanyaan Eren. Ekspresinya penasaran campur serius, Levi menepuk kepala Eren, mencubit pipi kenyalnya. "Permainan orang dewasa, Eren. Kuharap kau tidak menceritakannya kepada siapa pun. Ini rahasia kita berdua, kau mengerti? Tentu kau bisa menjaga rahasia bukan?" Levi mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, ingin Eren mengikat jarinya yang kecil dengannya untuk berjanji. Dia mencium jari kelingking Eren saat Eren melingkarkan jarinya.

"Jadi permainan yang barusan rahasia? Baiklah aku berjanji," jawab Eren dengan wajah letih berkeringat, mengangguk-angguk. "Aku tidak tahu nama permainan barusan. Kusebut saja namanya 'permainan bersama Levi _-san_.'" Eren membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Levi. "Permainannya melelahkan sekali. Tapi rasanya menyenangkan, aku ingin lagi."

"Benar kau harus harus berjanji. Bagus begitu." Dia mengguncang tangannya dua kali lalu melepas tanda perjanjian mereka, mendekap Eren ketika bocah itu bersikap manja dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada. Dirinya terkejut dengan permintaan Eren yang tidak disangka.

"Aku ingin permen Levi lagi."

"Eren, kau serius? Tunggu, aku masih basah setelah tadi. Mungkin kau bisa membersihkannya dengan lidahmu...Pemikiran yang bagus, bocah. Kau banyak belajar kebersihan dariku." Levi menyeringai tipis, melihat wajah Eren yang menatapnya polos.

Bibir empuk bocah itu mengecup pipi Levi. "Ya, aku lapar. Aku--Aku ingin Levi _-san_." Eren tidak perlu dituntun ke bagian mana lidah kemerahannya harus bergerak. Ia langsung membuka lebar mulutnya dan membungkus kepala lolipop Levi. "Mmmn."

Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom.

Di atas sofa, Eren terus menijlati permen loilpop cokelat pemberian Levi. Suara kecapannya berisik sambil duduk menggesekkan pantatnya di atas pangkuan Levi. Permen lolipopnya sudah hampir habis, Eren mengunyah sisanya dengan gigi.

Levi tak berkedip menatap aktivitas Eren dengan permennya. Suara Eren menyentakkan lamunan kotornya.

"Permennya habis lagi! Boleh aku minta satu lagi, Levi _-san_?"

Wajah sayu Eren nampak pudar sesaat, dia mendapati bocah itu mengulum lolipop manis dengan santainya diatas sofa. Levi mengerjap bingung. Mata mereka bertemu, mata nakal warna zamrud itu mendelik ketika Levi mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bocah, mau sampai kapan kau di sini?" tanyanya kesal ketika menyadari dirinya hanya berangan angan kotor mengenai Eren. Imajinasi macam apa yang sudah dipikirkannya. Levi berani bertaruh bahwa bagian paling dalam di hatinya membuatnya ingin Eren mngingat masa lalunya apapun caranya. Levi memandang heran ketika Eren melempar senyuman sinis dan turun dari sofa, membalikkan badannya keluar dari apartment tetangganya. Panggilan gelar yang dikatakan Eren berikutnya membuat jantung Levi hampir berhenti berdetak. Matanya membelalak kaget.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu!" kata Eren sambil menggembungkan pipi. "Terima kasih permennya... dan, oh, besok juga hari libur. aku ingin bisa bermain lagi dan makan permen lagi." Eren membuka pintu apartemen Levi dengan seringai tipis dan gigi khas anak-anaknya. "Yang selanjutnya adalah permen Levi _-san_. Permen lolipop favoritku."

Bocah itu langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan wajah syok Levi.

Eren melongokkan kepala untuk terakhir kalinya, tersenyum ala bocah nakal. "Sampai bertemu lagi, _heichou_."

"Eren, tunggu KESINI KAU, bocah! Kenapa baru sekarang? Jadi selama ini aku dibohongi?"

"Aku ini masih 10 tahun! A-Aku tidak bisa melakukan yang lebih dari ini! Menghisap lolipop _heichou_ saja sudah sulit!" pekik Eren, berlari sepanjang koridor apartemen, berhasil ditangkap oleh Levi di depan lift.

Eren digendong dengan satu tangan. Kaki bocah itu menendang-nendang.

"U-Uwaaah, _heichou_ , jangan--aku masih belum bisa! Maafkan aku!"

"Hukuman."

Sosok keduanya menghilang di balik pintu kamar apartemen Levi tertutup.

-End

 


End file.
